PPG shorts
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: Short stories of the PPG and RRB. Each chapter is a new story! Review any ideas you have and MAYBE! Just maybe... I'll use them... or PM me! whatever! Enjoy! Rated K for some use of language. It's only a little bit. Just a little bit... also... may have a bit of songs... so... it might be a musical... maybe... just maybe... MEANT to be funny... but knowing me it probably won't be.


**Ok hi everyone! I've decided to make PPG shorts! It's where I make short stories on fanfic. Every chapter is a new PPG shorts. So on this chapter, Ima write a story i've always wanted to write. This chapter, Ima write 'Turning Tables'. see if you can guess what it's about before you read. I wanna thank NekomimiXD for this idea. Oh and the PPG and RRB are still 5 or 6. I seriously don't know how old they are. Some people say 5. Some people say 6. **

Brick was sitting on his porch swing. He was busy reading _War of the Worlds_. As he was finishing chapter 2, Boomer came flying straight at him and Brick was knocked off of the porch and he rolled on the ground with his blue brother.

'' What the hell? '' Brick shouted in his brother's ear.

'' Sorry! I almost got cooties from a Powerpuff. '' Brick sat up. He picked up his book.

'' Where's Butch? '' Brick asked.

'' At football practice. ''

'' Hmm... I'll go warn him. '' Brick gave his book to Boomer and flew off. He flew above the park and saw a boy with black hair and a green top. He assumed it was Butch and landed behind him. '' Hey Butch I- Oh... sorry. Thought you were my brother. '' Brick was about to fly off until someone grabbed his long, red hair and pulled it, so he fell back. '' WHAT THE HELL? ''

'' Who are you? '' The boy asked.

'' I'm Brick! Now let go of my hair! '' He shouted.

'' No. Why did you interrupt my baseball game? ''

'' I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BROTHER NOW LET ME GO! ''

'' You thought I was your brother? Hahaha! That's rich! Why do you have girls' hair? ''

'' I don't have girls' hair! '' Brick grabbed the boy's shirt and lifted him in the air. The boy struggled to get free.

'' LET ME GO! '' He shouted.

'' NO! '' Brick was about to punch him until he heard someone shout his name. he turned around. Blossom.

'' Put him down Brick. '' She said, trying to be calm.

'' And what if I don't? '' Blossom slowly brought a smirk up.

'' Cooties. '' She smiled at him creepily. Brick dropped the boy on his arse. He backed away slowly. Blossom edged nearer to him. Brick ran for it. Or should I say flew for it. He breathed heavily. He looked back. No Blossom. Phew. He landed in front of the school. As he was about to enter, he jumped back at the sight of Blossom standing at the gates.

'' Why? Why are you doing this? '' Brick asked.

'' Because it's the only way to make you boys do what we say. '' Blossom edged dangerously close to him. Brick was about to fly off until he saw Butch winning a game of football and Buttercup seriously close to him.

'' BUTC- MMPH! '' Blossom had gone for the kiss. Brick passed out. Blossom let go and looked at her KO counterpart. She looked over at her sister. Butch was arguing with the other teams' captain. Buttercup stood next to Butch. Butch jumped away from her making a green streak of light. She flew nearer making Butch fly back until he hit the fence. He legged it Buttercup followed. Blossom looked back at her passed counterpart.

'' Heheh. Always works. ''

* * *

Buttercup flew closer to Butch. Butch dived down. He landed in the park. And dashed into the forest. He stood behind a tree. He listened for any sounds. Silence. Phew! He peeked from the tree. All he saw was trees and nature. He took a deep breath.

'' Miss me? '' A voice said behind him. Immediately, Butch flash-jumped back. It was Buttercup. He kept walking back until he hit another tree. Buttercup stepped forward. Butch had a sweat drop fall from his head. Buttercup was now exactly in front of Butch. Butch turned away. Buttercup got in his face. '' Surprise! '' Buttercup kissed Butch's cheek and flew off. Butch slid down the tree. He then fell to his side.

* * *

Brick backed up.

'' Don't... '' He gasped out. Blossom looked at him with an evil expression. Brick was now back to back with the alley wall. He closed his eyes, then opened them to see Blossom right in his face.

'' Bricky... '' She said in a echoing voice. Blossom leaned in for the kiss.

'' NO! '' He shouted. He looked away. Blossom kept saying his name in her echoing voice. Brick opened his eyes and Blossom was turning blonde.

'' Brick... Brick... Brick! BRICK! '' She kept saying his name until Brick screamed. Brick sat up... in his bed, face to face with his blonde brother.

'' Dude, are you OK? I found you out cold on the doorstep. I put you to bed and you were sweating and turning. I kept shouting your name and stuff. '' Boomer said. Brick looked around. It was only a dream. Blossom must have carried him here. Blossom. The Powerpuff girls. Kisses. Brick growled in rage and punched the wall.

'' STUPID COOTIES! '' He shouted. He calmed down a little. Then, he thought of Butch. '' Where's Butch? '' Brick said with a little bit of concern.

'' I found him out cold in the forest. He's in his room. '' Suddenly, Brick door went flying open. Butch stood at the door with a pissed off expression.

'' I HATE THOSE STUPID COOTIES AND KISSES! '' He screamed.

'' Don't we all? '' Brick said. Butch sighed and sat next to Boomer.

'' How can we defeat them if they have cooties on their side? How can we even get _close_ to them with cooties on their side? '' Butch asked. Brick lay back on his bed. He thought. He thought hard.

'' Let's go on COD! '' Boomer shouted. Two green and blue streaks left the room. Brick sat up. He followed slowly. Butch and Boomer were already battling against each other.

'' FIRE POWA! '' Butch said as he rapidly fired his gun at Boomer.

'' Oh yeah? You fight fire power with fire power. '' Boomer said as he fired at Butch. Brick overheard them and a light bulb lit up on his head.

'' Boomer! I hate to admit this, but... grrr... YOU'RE A GENIUS! '' Brick shouted. Butch dropped the controller and flew straight towards Brick. He pinned Brick on the wall and slapped him on both cheeks.

'' Boomer?! A genius!? Have you gone crazy?! Are you on cocaine?! '' Butch asked his brother.

'' NO! I'M NOT ON DRUGS! He just gave me an idea of how to beat the Powerpuff girls! '' Butch loosened his grip. He backed up.

'' R-Really? '' Butch stuttered.

'' YES! You fight fire with fire! ''

'' So we burn them! I knew I was secret genius all along! '' Boomer said. Brick facepalmed.

'' You know what? Pretend I never said that he was a genius. '' Brick said, while getting out of the dent that Butch created.

'' Agreed. '' Butch said.

'' You fight fire with fire, so you fight kisses with... '' He motioned for them to answered. Butch's eyes lit up.

'' Oh no no no! We are NOT doing... _that_! '' Butch complained.

'' We have to. It's the only way. '' Brick said.

'' I'm still confused. '' Boomer said. The two eldest brothers facepalmed.

'' Just do what I tell you and you'll be fine! '' Brick said.

'' But Brick! They're girls! What if it just only grosses them out or... worse... THEY MIGHT 'LIKE' IT! '' Butch complained.

'' Even if it just grosses them out, it'll be funny to see their expressions. They might not even kiss us for the next year, if we're lucky! ''

'' Fine! But never again! I hate everything about that... stupid, wimpy, sissy girl! '' Butch hissed.

'' Or he's in denial. '' Boomer quietly whispered in Brick's ear. The two brothers softly chuckled.

'' Wait! But what if they get to us before we can get to them? '' Butch asked.

'' We're one step ahead. '' Brick pulled out a needle full of light red liquid out of the drawer.

'' Is that...? ''

'' Yep. ''

* * *

Blossom put her book to the side and relaxed in her armchair. Bubbles coloured in her sketch book and Buttercup sat upside down on the couch.

'' I'm so bored! I wish the Hotline would just ring! '' Buttercup complained. Suddenly, the Hotline beeped. '' Hmm... I wonder if I can make it rain candy... '' Blossom ignored her sister and answered the phone.

'' Yes mayor?... the Rowdyruff boys... OK!... we've got this mayor... heheheh '' Blossom hung up. '' Come on girls! heheh... let's get them. '' The girls flew out and into the city. There was fallen buildings and rubble everywhere. They found the RRb sitting on the edge of a building with confident smirks and folded arms and crossed legs.

'' Hi Powerpukes! '' Brick mocked.

'' You guys are asking for it! '' Buttercup yelled.

'' Come on girls! Let's give 'em some sugar... '' The girls started to sparkle and they had glossed over eyes. They floated over to the boys with a sparkling trail behind them. They were about to kiss their counterparts until the boys put their hands on the girls' mouths.

'' Oh no you don't! Our turn! '' The RRB pushed them back and the stood up. Suddenly, they started to sparkle and their eyes slowly opened. They had their arms behind their backs and they gave the girls sexy smiles and seductive looks. They floated over to them with a trail of glitter behind them. The girls were horrified. Well, maybe not Bubbles. When they were close enough, they paused. Shocked, confused and sad expressions were written all over the PPG's faces. Well, Bubbles was the most sad. Buttercup looked like she just dodged a bullet. Suddenly, Brick took Blossom's hand with his and he took her waist. He dipped her down low and pressed his lips against hers. Blossom's eyes went wide. Boomer took Bubbles' hand and twirled her into his arms. They were now chest to chest. Bubbles was red enough to be Brick's cap. Boomer leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Bubbles was about to faint. Butch took Buttercup's waist and pulled her closer so they were chest to chest. Butch swiftly kissed her on the lips really hard. The boys slowly let go. They immediately back the hell up. Blossom was speechless. She looked like she saw a ghost. A bright red blush was painted on her face.

_He... he kissed me... _Blossom thought. Bubbles looked lovesick. Her eyes were all dreamy and she blushed really hard. There were blue heart shapes forming around her.

_I can't believe he kissed me! _Bubbles thought.

'' I HAVE BUTCH COOTIES! '' Buttercup said while frantically flying around, wiping her lips. '' EW EW EW EW EW EW! '' The boys were lying on the roof, laughing like maniacs.

'' You... you should have... seen.. your faces! '' Brick shouted between laughs.

'' Those... those faces are priceless! '' Boomer tried to gain his oxygen back from laughing so hard. Butch grabbed his stomach. It hurt so much.

'' My... my... stomach hurts so much! '' He said while banging the ground with his fist. They were rolling all over the ground. Blossom flew off with a deep red blush. Buttercup followed after her. Bubbles slowly followed still with dreamy eyes. The boys headed home.

* * *

Blossom curled up in a ball in the corner of their room. She was muttering to herself. Buttercup and Bubbles came in.

'' Blossom what's wrong? '' Buttercup asked.

'' I can't believe he kissed me... '' Blossom quietly said.

'' Oh yeah? I'll show all of them not to kiss me and my sisters. '' Buttercup raised a fist.

'' EEEEE! '' Bubbles jumped on the bed squealing.

'' Oh no. '' Buttercup jumped on the bed and shook her sister. '' BUBBLES! SNAP OUT OF IT! '' Bubbles stopped jumping.

'' That was my first proper lip to lip kiss. '' Bubbles said with shock. Buttercup and Blossom's eyes lit up.

'' AHHH! BUTCH IS SO GONNA GET IT FOR STEALING MY FIRST PROPER KISS! '' Buttercup yelled. She was on fire and so were her eyes. Bubbles backed up. She then licked her lips.

'' Boomer tastes like bubblegum. '' Bubbles said.

'' BUBBLES! '' Buttercup said with a little bit of disgust.

'' Brick tastes like strawberries. '' Blossom said. Buttercup gave up.

'' Butch tastes like candyfloss. '' Blossom and Bubbles looked at their green sister. They burst out laughing while Buttercup blushed a deep red and folded her arms in anger.

* * *

Brick lay on his bed. He was thinking about what he and his brothers did today. Butch was looking out of the window. Boomer was sitting next to Brick thinking as well. Only, he was thinking about Bubbles.

'' I like kissing girls. Bubbles tastes like candy. '' Boomer said. Brick and Butch immediately looked at their brother in disgust.

'' Boomer!? How could you even think about that!? '' Butch yelled at him.

'' Oh shut it! You liked kissing Buttercup! Admit it! '' Boomer said, giving Butch a glare.

'' You take that back! '' Butch jumped on Boomer and they fought on the floor. Brick took their shirts and held they in the air.

'' Stop it you two! '' Brick shouted.

'' Brick! Tell him that you liked the kiss! '' Boomer shouted at him. Brick abruptly looked away with a blush. '' See! ''

'' Brick? '' Butch asked.

'' Her tongue tastes like cherries. '' Brick finally admitted.

'' OK, bro! Too much information! '' Boomer said.

'' I have to admit... Buttercup tastes like vanilla... '' Butch said.

'' HA! YOU DO LIKE IT! XD! '' Boomer said.

'' I would like to kiss a girl again actually. '' Brick confessed.

'' Ugh... fine! I admit I would want to kiss Buttercup again! '' Butch shouted. Suddenly, Boomer started to sing and dance. (Just imagine the boy version of 'I kissed a girl'. Look it up on youtube or something.)

**Boomer: This was never the way I planned**  
**Not my intention**  
**I got so brave, drink in hand**  
**Lost my discretion**  
**It's not what, I'm used to**  
**Just wanna try you on**  
**I'm curious for you**  
**Caught my attention**

**Brick decided to sing as well.**

**Brick: I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
**The taste of her cherry chap stick**  
**I kissed a girl just to try it**  
**I hope my girlfriend don't mind it**

**And so did Butch.**

**Butch: It felt so wrong**  
**It felt so right**  
**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**  
**I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
**I liked it**

**Boomer: No, I don't even know your name**  
**It doesn't matter,**  
**You're my experimental game**  
**Just human nature,**  
**It's not what,**  
**Good boys do**  
**Not how they should behave**  
**My head gets so confused**  
**Hard to obey**

**Brick: I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
**The taste of her cherry chap stick**  
**I kissed a girl just to try it**  
**I hope my girlfriend don't mind it**  
**Butch: It felt so wrong**  
**It felt so right**  
**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**  
**I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
**I liked it,**

**Brick: Us boys we are so magical**  
**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable**  
**Hard to resist so touchable**  
**Too good to deny it**  
**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

**Butch: I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
**The taste of her cherry chap stick**  
**I kissed a girl just to try it**  
**I hope my girlfriend don't mind it**  
**Boomer: It felt so wrong**  
**It felt so right**  
**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**  
**I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
**I liked it**

The boys fell on Brick's bed and laughed.

'' I have another song if ya want. '' Boomer said.

'' Alright, bring it! '' Butch said.

* * *

'' I have the perfect song for this situation right now. '' Bubbles said.

'' Fine. '' Buttercup said. And as if by magic, the PPG and RRB played the song on their ipods at the same exact time.

**Brick: My first kiss went a little like this**  
**_[Kiss]_ and twist _[kiss kiss]_ and twist**

**Blossom: Well my first kiss went a little like this**  
**_[Kiss]_ and twist _[kiss kiss]_ and twist**

**Brick: I said no more teachers and no more books**  
**I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked**

**Boomer: Lips like licorice, tongue like candy**  
**Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?**

**Butch: In the back of the car**  
**On the way to the bar**  
**I got you on my lips**

**Boomer: (I got you on my lips)**

**Butch: At the foot of the stairs**  
**With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...**

**RRB: She won't ever get enough**  
**Once she gets a little touch**  
**If I had it my way**  
**You know that I'd make her say**

**PPG: Ooooooooooooooh**  
**Ooooooooooooooh**

**RRB: She won't ever get enough**  
**Once she gets a little touch**  
**If I had it my way**  
**You know that I'd make her say**

**PPG: Ooooooooooooooh**  
**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Bubbles: My first kiss went a little like this...**

**Boomer: I said no more sailors and no more soldiers**  
**With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders**

**Brick: Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk**  
**And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue**

**Boomer and Bubbles: In the back of the car**  
**On the way to the bar**  
**I got you on my lips**

**Brick: (I got you on my lips)**

**Butch and Buttercup: At the foot of the stairs**  
**With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...**

**RRB: She won't ever get enough**  
**Once she gets a little touch**  
**If I had it my way**  
**You know that I'd make her say**

**PPG: Ooooooooooooooh**  
**Ooooooooooooooh**

**RRB: She won't ever get enough**  
**Once she gets a little touch**  
**If I had it my way**  
**You know that I'd make her say**

**PPG: Ooooooooooooooh**  
**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Butch: My first kiss went a little like this**  
**_[Kiss]_ and twist _[kiss kiss]_ and twist**

**Buttercup: Well my first kiss went a little like this**  
**_[Kiss]_ and twist _[kiss kiss]_ and twist**

**Boomer: Yeah, she won't ever get enough**  
**Once she gets a little touch**  
**If I had it my way**  
**You know that I'd make her say...**

**Bubbles: Ooooooooooooooh**

**RRB: She won't ever get enough**  
**Once she gets a little touch**  
**If I had it my way**  
**You know that I'd make her say**

**PPG: Ooooooooooooooh**  
**Ooooooooooooooh**

**RRB: She won't ever get enough**  
**Once she gets a little touch**  
**If I had it my way**  
**You know that I'd make her say**

**PPG: Ooooooooooooooh**  
**Ooooooooooooooh**

**RRB: She won't ever get enough**  
**Once she gets a little touch**  
**If I had it my way**  
**You know that I'd make her say...**

The 6 kids all rolled on their beds and laughed.

'' I would actually like to kiss Boomer again. '' Bubbles said. Buttercup laughed harder.

'' Buttercup! No need to be mean. I have a confession... '' Blossom said. Bubbles and Buttercup's faces went serious.

'' Are you pregnant? '' Buttercup hissed.

'' NO! I-I-I... '' Blossom stuttered. They leaned in a little. '' BricktonguedmeandIlikeditsendmetojailIdon'tcareIac tuallylikedi t. '' Blossom said. Even though it was quite fast, her sisters understood.

'' Why that little... I'll show him not to- ''

'' Buttercup! It's OK! '' Buttercup calmed down.

**XD! I like this new PPG shorts that I'm doing! I even made it into a musical! BRICK EVEN TONGUED BLOSSOM! XXXXXDDDDD! Well, this is 'Turning tables'. Hope ya enjoyed. If ya have any ideas, just review. Next chapter will be about... IDK yet but Ino I will have an idea! WOO! yeah!**

**Blossom: Shut up Kitty!**

**Me: Hey! I wasn't the one who got tongued!**

**Blossom: ... O/O**

**Me: Thought so! Review some ideas! If... that's... OK with you... (Fluttershy mode activate)**


End file.
